Care to Make a Wager
by Clarixe
Summary: Laxus was not really planning on joining the Grand Magic Games yet a certain card goddess made him change his mind. [Rated T for explicit invitation of congress] [Laxana One-Shot]


###############

**Care to Make a Wager?**

A Cana/Laxus One-Shot

###############

Cana Alberona could not believe herself. She was alone with the lightning god, Laxus Dreyar inside a room. She had never pictured herself being with Laxus.

Despite the good ambience and beautifully decorated room, the two seemed to have their own grey clouds hovering over them. The sufficient awkwardness between the two was remarkably noticeable, even for a non-Fairy member. They seemed to have found a way to be distant from each other with the blond-haired mage sitting near the window still. The brunette, on the other hand, was sitting on a chair near the bed, meters away from the lightning god.

The lightning dragon slayer removed his black coat with white fur trimmings and threw it on the bed.

They were from an S-class quest, which lasted for only half a day. Even though there were two of them in the quest, it was Laxus who mostly did everything and this pissed off the card mage. As a reward, the mayor provided them with an overnight stay in a luxurious inn but due to problems with the accommodation, they were given only a room with one bed to share.

"Had fun?"

The deep voice of the lightning god made her startled. She looked at him with his brow raised and remained silent.

"You see, losing to me is not bad at all," Laxus Dreyar smirked as he watched the card mage in the state of annoyance. "I will use the bathroom first."

A crease was formed in between Cana Alberona's eye brows as she recalled the event that brought her to the current situation. She followed the lightning god within her peripheral vision as she was trying to figure out everything that had happened.

It was, then, the usual day for the card mage – drinking and gambling with her fellow guild mates – Macao, Wakaba and Master Makarov.

"Damn!" Macao Conbolt cursed under his breath as he took a final look on the cards placed on the table. He was looking for a loophole with his opponents' sets of cards laid on the table.

"It is no use, Macao," Master Makarov cleared his throat and explained with eyes closed, "she is a card mage after all."

"Thank you for graciously accepting your defeat, Master," Cana Alberona laughed proudly as she crossed her legs. She was sitting on the table, drinking while playing the fifth round of card game with the Fairy men. It was already her fifth barrel of beer. It was also her fifth win. "I'm starting to get bore with you, guys."

"Be gentle to them, Cana," Mirajane Strauss, the white-haired take-over S-class mage, reminded from afar while wiping the counter of the guild bar.

The main door of the guild building opened. While the others shifted their gazes towards the opening, the poker players remained focus on their game.

"Jewels out, boys," Cana purred as she placed her hands on air with an attempt to get the losers' money.

"There goes my quest earnings," Macao sighed as he gave his share to the brown-haired mage. Master Makarov also placed his on the table. Wakaba Mine cried out as he pulled out a bag of coins from his side pocket, "it's no fair."

"Do not be such a pussy, Wakaba," Cana took their bags of coins and happily referred to Mirajane, "bring these boys some drinks, Mira."

Mirajane smiled and started whipping up three mugs of liquor. Cana added with glee, "my treat for these losers."

"Still unproductive, Cana?"

Cana stopped smiling and looked at the source of the voice. She knew the voice too well. The card mage looked around and finally saw the owner of the voice.

Leaning on the counter at a corner, the blond lightning god was smirking.

She rolled her eyes and answered, "not your business, Laxus."

"Oh, I did not notice you there, Laxus," Master Makarov happily greeted his grandson. Mirajane placed their drinks on the table and the three enjoyed their free beer, courtesy of the straight winner.

"Gramps," Laxus acknowledged.

"I assume that you're already done with the S-class request," Makarov said in a serious tone, "did you bring the Thunder God tribe with you?"

"Not this time," Laxus answered too little information, "they have their own plan."

"Well, how about another round of poker, boys?" Cana butted in, asking the three men, "let's hike up the wages, shall we?"

"I can still spare some," Macao replied in a hopeful way as he looked at the remaining money in his pocket and placed it on the middle of the table, "this could be my winning round."

Wakaba joined in as well, placing his bet as well. "Me too."

"This time, I will win!" Master Makarov cheerfully said but before he could even place his bet for the next round, Mirajane approached her and said, "Master, aren't you supposed to be thinking of the upcoming Grand Magic Games?"

"Oh," the sixth master of Fairy Tail remembered, "we need to win that one."

"I could use some fun," Laxus approached their table and sat on a chair in front of Cana. This made everyone feel uncomfortable and awkward due to two reasons: first, he has been in an unusual relatively light mood and, second, he had never joined them for a little gambling.

"Laxus, how about joining the Grand Magic Games?" Master Makarov asked his grandson as soon as the latter was comfortably seated.

"Nah, gramps," Laxus answered, "got better things to do."

Makarov sighed while the others looked at Laxus with confusion.

"Well, reconsider it," he answered before laughing at the others as he stood from his seat, "my grandson shall take my place for this round, then," Master Makarov laughed as he stood from his seat.

He added, "prove to them that the Dreyars are good gamblers."

"Master," Mirajane chuckled a little, "you haven't won a single game against Cana."

"Except for that wicked card mage," Master Makarov gave out a fake cry as he went out of the building, "she is a goddess!"

"Maybe you're using magic," Wakaba jokingly accused the brunette. Cana just laughed at his statement.

"With or without magic," Laxus grinned at Cana, "I can take you down."

Cana mocked the lightning god, "do you even know how to play cards?"

Laxus remained silent. He was still grinning at the brunette. His orange-colored eyes were piercing through the card mage as he placed his bet in the middle of the table. Cana threw the deck to Macao and the latter started shuffling the cards.

"Why don't we spice things up," Laxus suggested as he coolly propped his elbow on the table and placed his chin under his knuckle, "I want to wage something intangible."

Cana smiled sheepishly as she tucked in her hair behind her ear. "Feeling confident too much?"

"If I win," Laxus announced proudly, "you will grant my wish – no holds barred."

Cana snorted and then started her sixth barrel of beer. He dropped the barrel on the table, making an earthquake-y sensation to the tablemates.

"Afraid to lose, Alberona?" Laxus taunted.

The card mage smirked and approached the gentleman in front of her. Kneeling on her knees and hands, she moved her face closer to the dragon slayer's and said, "and what if I win?"

Laxus did not break his serious gaze on the brunette mage's brown eyes and gave a smile. Their faces were inches from each other.

"You can ask for the same thing," he answered stoically.

"You got yourself a deal," Cana laughed as she returned to her seat, "deal the cards, Macao."

She was confident. Cards had and will always be her specialty. She developed the sense of card-using when she was still a child. Back then as a child, she was hoping that the cards will tell her everything – her past, present and future.

"You will be a great asset to the guild during the Games," she mentioned as they started playing poker. The other two, Macao and Wakaba, were so intense and focused on their cards.

"Referring to me?" Laxus asked.

"Who else?"

"I am not into such childish games," Laxus answered.

"Coming from someone who wanted to bring Fairy Tail into a whole new pedestal back then," Cana replied back, "what happened to the Laxus Dreyar?"

The lightning dragon slayer remained silent. It prompted the card mage to refocus on her cards.

The brunette mage could feel the power with her cards. She was so sure that her set would take her to winning the round. Cana triumphantly thought while watching Laxus who was looking at his cards with a stoic facial expression, "oh, I'll definitely have fun with you, Laxus."

She dropped her cards – it was a straight flush composed of 4 to 8 with the symbol of hearts. She laughed at Laxus and stated victoriously, "never challenge the card master."

The other two, Wakaba and Macao, showed faces of defeat. They dropped their set of cards which consisted of lower combinations.

"Not so fast," Laxus muttered as he put down his own set of cards. It was also a straight flush composed of higher order. This made everyone more surprised. Cana's jaw dropped upon seeing Laxus's cards.

"This is impossible," whispered Cana as she looked at the cards more closely, hoping that it was only a visual trick.

"Don't go crying to Gildarts, Cana," Laxus cockily said to her.

"As if." The card mage was annoyed. She was still in the state of disbelief that an amateur can defeat a card master like her. She is Cana Alberona, the invincible one when it comes to cards. She may have been defeated by Baccus before in a drinking game but when it comes to card games, she is the goddess.

"Cana," Laxus called out her name and she snapped back to reality. The lightning god returned from the bathroom.

Wearing only his red pants, he was top naked. He brushed off his corn-haired with a bath towel. He was looking at the card mage in an indifferent manner.

"What?" She asked, still annoyed. She could not help herself but to make quick glances on the Laxus's body – his black tattoo placed across his chest and the perfectly toned muscular abs and biceps.

"I was expecting that you enjoyed the quest a while ago," Laxus said in a serious voice, "I assume that you are still into the S-class status."

Cana murmured within the earshot distance of the lightning dragon slayer, "not really thrilled when I did nothing."

His laugh boomed inside the room as he said, "don't get too pissed off. It was my bad that I got carried away."

"Well, you already got your wish," Cana said grimly, "I already accompanied you to your S-class quest."

"I had fun," Laxus smirked at her.

"Having me there as a bystander," Cana added, "and feeling weak against the monsters."

"You did well," Laxus said in a self-conceited manner, "although not as good as I am."

"I really prefer to go back to Magnolia right now," Cana looked at the window. Being in a room with lightning god made her feel uncomfortable with her outfit. She placed a glance on her exposed body. Somehow, her body exposure in a room alone with Laxus made her feel queasy.

"Be my guest," Laxus answered as he put back his dark blue turtle-neck muscle shirt. "You may start walking back to Magnolia."

"Haha, funny," Cana sarcastically said while rolling her eyes.

"Traveling on train even took us five days to reach this place," the dragon slayer recalled as he placed his used towel on a hook, "I assume it would take three to four weeks for you to reach our guild by foot."

"We'll get the first train in the morning."

"We really have to," Cana answered back, "because this setup is becoming too awkward."

Laxus approached her. They were few inches from each other. The blond mage lowered himself so that he was face to face with the card mage.

"I never thought that the card mage would feel uncomfortable being with a man in a room," he whispered to her ear.

Cana pushed him away from her and shouted, "pervert!"

However, Cana felt it too – the queasiness difficult to remove. She flirted with different men, most of them considered as flings, yet she had never felt this kind of discomfort before.

"Don't worry, Cana," Laxus laughed at her reaction, "not my type of woman."

Cana felt the heat coming up towards her cheeks and her ears. It was the first time she had been told off by someone from the opposite sex. She had always expected men to fall head over heel for her.

"You look disappointed," Laxus looked up, "are you expecting something else?"

Cana blushed as she remembered one time, a long time ago, wherein she tried to call the dragon slayer to ask for his help. It was the time the guild was pitted against Phantom Lord. He told her that he will only help if she were to strip for him.

"You asked me before to strip," Cana whispered, unable to look at him. Laxus frowned for a while then laughed.

"Are you expecting something like that?" He asked.

"Of course, not," Cana backed away from him and threw her shuriken cards at Laxus. He, on the other hand, was able to sense the hostility of the woman and was able to dodge her attacks. In a swift movement, he moved behind her and held her body.

"Damn you, woman," he growled near her neck, "are you trying to destroy this place?"

Laxus could smell her scent with such closeness. Cana's hair smelled of vanilla, chamomile and wild flowers. It was a whiff of scent he was not expecting from such a non-feminine woman.

"Stop sniffing me, Laxus," Cana snapped at him, removing his steady arms around her and then moving back away from him. She released another set of shuriken cards and threw it to the lightning god. Laxus was able to dodge them again. The cards went straight to the wooden walls.

Laxus approached her and then pushed her. She immediately fell on the bed. Laxus pinned her wrists on the bed and placed himself on top of her.

"Women would kill for your position right now," Laxus whispered seriously.

"Then kill me now," Cana angrily hissed at the blond-haired mage as she was trying to break free from him.

"Too aggressive, baby." He placed his lips on her neck and grazed them gently on her skin. "Some men like that."

"Laxus!"

Suddenly, Laxus asked out of nowhere, "aren't you attracted to me, Cana?"

His orange eyes met her brown. It was like a cascade of hues – the way their eyes met each other's gaze.

"Not really into cocky men," Cana answered snappily. Laxus laughed hard and let go of her. He sat next to her and chuckled.

"I thought it was my best feature," Laxus smiled as he placed his hand on his forehead, as if he was in a battle of inner psyche as well.

"Dream on," Cana stood and looked at the drawers and cabinets in the room, "I could really use some liquor right now."

"When will you ever be sober?"

"Not a chance," Cana blurted out as she opened the leftmost cabinet and found some liquor. She took all of them with her both arms. "These babies keep me alive."

Laxus sighed in surrender. Clearly, the card mage's booze dependence was something that he cannot stop. He reached for his earphones placed on the bedside table and wore them. He placed for a pillow on the headboard and leaned his body on it.

Cana prompted herself near him. She crossed her legs and offered one of the bottles, "care for one?"

The lightning god sighed and took the offered bottle. He opened the bottle and smelled it. It was high class liquor – something traded off from a far off place.

Cana opened one for herself and started chugging it.

"Not going to pay for this," Laxus said coolly as he took a sip from his own bottle.

"Of course, you will, silly," Cana laughed, "I bet, the prices of these are not really a concern of an S-class mage."

"If you want this lifestyle," Laxus anwered, "go get your S-class membership next time."

"Oh, I will," Cana confidently answered, "and I will show a certain lightning dragon slayer that I can surely kick his ass."

Laxus replied, eyes closed, "not a chance, darling."

"Care to make a little wager?"

Cana opened her second bottle and finished it off immediately.

"Don't go betting on something you aren't sure that you're going to win," Laxus laughed.

"What happened on our poker game was a pure luck on your part," Cana raised his brow in annoyance as she chugged down her third bottle.

"That is not pure luck," Laxus growled at her, pinning her arm again against the mattress of the bed. The open bottle dropped on the soft mattress and started to spill.

He was inches above her - his hand holding the wrist of her right arm while his other hand was spread on the mattress, serving as a support.

Cana laughed as she took off his earphone. "You're no good in a game."

He moved his face closer to her and retorted, "you always think that you're the only one who can play a game well."

"It is a known fact." Cana's eyes narrowed. Her lips curved in a sly smile. "I know your game plan, Laxus Dreyar – betting on my poker game, inviting me to accompany you in S-class quest, staying here in one room."

Laxus replied, "since when did you become a fairy tactician? Looking up at First Master Mavis?"

Laxus did not break his eye contact with the card mage. "You always think that you can play around."

"Are we still talking about the card game?" Cana narrowed her eyelids. "Somehow, I am getting this vibe that we're no longer talking about the game."

The lightning dragon slayer placed his lips on her ear and nibbled her lobe.

"Good way to pick up ladies, by the way," Cana used her free hand and placed it on his neck, tracing his side and his collarbone. This made the second generation dragon slayer bite her earlobe.

Cana felt a jolt of sensation throughout her body. Before she could even verbalize the feeling, she pushed back the dragon slayer. "However, I am not a lady. I am a mage."

"I also think I made it clear a while ago that I'm not into cocky boys," she sat and hen chugged down her half-spilt liquor. The bed was wet and it was already exuding the smell of alcohol. She stood and started walking towards the door leading to the shower.

Before she could open the door, Laxus's hand pushed back the door, stopping her from opening it.

"I'm going for a shower," Cana answered indifferently.

"We are not yet done," Laxus stated seriously. His voice was a little bit louder than the usual.

Cana faced him and asked with her arms crossed, "done with what?"

Without answering her question, Laxus kissed her on her lips. Cana was shocked upon the action of the fairy mage. The kiss that they were sharing is different.

She had kissed a lot of men, mages and non-mages, and each of them felt similar. Somehow the lightning dragon slayer's lips on her were definitely something different. It was sending too many messages – the passion, the bliss, the rage, the longing, the loneliness. Before Cana could even muster courage to pull away from him, she, closing her eyes, realized that she was already in the vortex of the lightning god's passion.

Her hands grazed on his facial scar as he deepened his kiss, permitting his tongue to explore her mouth.

Cana's hands roamed on his hair, exploring his blond hair while his arms wrapped around her body, making her closer to him.

Cana opened her eyes and took a deep breath as if she was going for a dive. She needed to stop him. She thought, "this is going to be a messy one if this continues."

Having second doubt on her decision, she pulled her lips away from him and gave a smirk. "Not a bad one."

"You're not the only one who can play this game well." Laxus smiled as he attempted to kiss her again. This time, Cana dodged him.

"But you see," Cana replied as she veered away from the lightning god, "two can play the game of cat-and-mouse chase."

Laxus followed her as she sat on the bed again. "Care to make another wager?"

Laxus sat on the bed as well near the card goddess. Cana Alberona took out a deck of cards from her pocket and shuffled it professionally.

"If I win, you'll join the team at the Grand Magic Games," Cana started distributing cards and treaded on the other possibility, "and if I win."

"You'll sleep with me right now," Laxus finished her sentence.

"Too aggressive," Cana sheepishly gave a half-smile and looked at him.

She started dealing the cards between them while he watched the movements of her hands. For a moment, the two of them remained silent. They were both glued on their cards.

"We could have been doing it right now." Laxus was pissed off.

Cana felt a tinge of disgust with her mouth and a hint of blush on her cheeks. "In your dreams, Laxus."

She placed her set of cards on the mattress and Laxus did the same. It was a sure win for the card mage. The card goddess gave a smirk to the lightning dragon slayer.

Laxus, on the other hand, seemed to be pissed off.

"Though I must commend you," Cana smiled, "as no one had ever defeated me in my game."

She leaned towards Laxus and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Cana stood again and went to the door connecting to the hallway of the inn.

"I may also reconsider your offer," Cana winked at him then opened the door, "if you win the tournament."

She then went out and closed the door, leaving the lightning god in a pissed off moment. He sighed and murmured, "that woman was one of a kind. No one has ever refused my offer."

Laxus put back his earphone on his ears and slumped his back on the mattress. He placed his arm on the forehead and closed his eyes as he sighed, "I guess I'll have to start training with my team before the game starts."

###############

FIN

###############

**Author:** Having a crush on Laxus, I started looking for his possible partners (Mirajane, Cana, Freed) and I think the hottest combination would be Laxana. The hottest couple inspired me to draw this betting game fiction; however, I really had difficulty writing this fiction since there are too few interactions between the two of them so to write a lengthy conversation between the two of them alone was a difficult task. I hope you liked it.


End file.
